Catch Off Guard
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: Invited to a white tie event Joey Wheeler was expecting the angry glares, hurtful words and being an outcast once again. However, he was not expecting anything good to come from it. What happens when this 'bad boy' is pushed to the limit in lust and maybe even a little love from his childhood rival Seto Kaiba? What will happen to your beloved characters? (Puppyshipping One-shot)


Catch Off Guard

By Fangirl4ver

Beta: Yuu from Team Dai-Gurren

Me: Hope its good took forever….been having stuff….this is pretty dark….hope ya like it

Please remember:

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

Bold = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

Warning: SERIOUSLY IT GETS HOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

/!/

The room fell quiet as everyone in the Kaiba mansion stopped talking and stared at the ruffians that walked in. Mokuba was the first to break the silence; however, everyone began mumbling and gossiping before the sentence even finished.

"Uh, Joey?" he asked, eyeing his friend up and down, taking in everything with wide grey eyes. "What are you wearing?"

The blonde duelist, Joey Wheeler, stood leaning against the pure white door frame, letting everyone get a peep of what was beyond the safety of the mansion's walls. Behind him was a storm, which had started as any other cloudy day, that raged on, sending leaves across the night sky. The sound of the pouring rain could be heard as lightening brightened the darkness of the night.

Joey was wearing an old pair of black converse covered in dirt, a pair of rich blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt that showed off his slender yet well-defined chest, as well as a black suit jacket that was left open with its sleeves rolled up. He was every teenage dream, expect the annoying American accent and his past that always had a habit of repeating itself.

"Mokuba, I'm wearing my best suit." Joey smirked as he strolled in, allowing the door behind him to close with a bang. His outfit was hardly suitable for the white tie event Seto Kaiba was hosting. Even Roland, who hated dressing up for these so called parties, was wearing a stunning black suit with a light blue tie that matched the other employee's ties to a T. Expect his tie also had a beautifully designed duel monster card, which showed that he was more than a mere employee to the "teenage" CEO. Instead it showed that he was a trusted and well cared for employee of Mr. Kabia himself.

'Poor Roland had to get all dressed up. Probably under Kaiba's "recommendation'',' thought Joey smugly, as he looked around the crowded space, 'He is so whipped! It's a tiny bit funny but hey, I guess if Kaiba is your boss you would do anything to be on his good side.' Mokuba opened his mouth to say more about the subject of Joey's wardrobe, but was cut short by an oh-so familiar voice.

"That's hardly appropriate for this party, mutt." Kaiba spoke out, bringing all eyes on him as he wore a stunning white tuxedo with a light blue undershirt and a dark blue tie. He looked as if he had just walked right off the runway of a fashion show. "I thought for once in your life you could act like human being. Guess I was proven wrong by tonight's little show." He shrugged as he walked down the staircase, his cool gaze never wavered from Joey's fiery eyes. Joey prayed to any God out there that Kaiba would fall, but of course, he never did- no matter how much Joey prayed.

"I thought I looked worthy of your presence, moneybags," smirked Joey, as he spun with the suit jacket in his hands.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked at Mokuba. "At least some people have taste." Giving his brother a rare smile seen in public for dressing in a white suit with a baby blue bow tie, he whispered, "but not good taste in friends," as if cueing everyone in the room to carry on with their meaningless small talk.

It upset Joey most of all when the classical band started again and everyone acted as if he didn't exist. Like normal. He was an outcast in this crowd too, just like he always wanted. Yeah right, this was one sick joke!

He glided over to the snack table, away from his rival; he really didn't want to be here. The gang wasn't here to calm him down or cheer him on; they were all too busy with their boyfriends to come. It was date night and Mokuba asked him to come to Kaiba's white tie event. Of course, he loved Mokuba (the reason he is currently here) but sometimes the blonde needed space away from Kaiba and his ego. Was that too much to ask? Apparently God hated him and loved to play the game "what could go wrong with his life?" Go figure.

When he got to the snack table he noticed that he didn't recognize any of the food. He really was quite familiar with food, but not one piece looked like the 'normal food' he ate at home or at Yug's house. He began to get fired up inside, not ever trying to calm down. He knew Kaiba did that on purpose- Mr. Perfect always had every detailed planned out, where even the color of his staffs ties had to match each other perfectly. It pissed Joey off he wanted so badly to corrupt Kaiba so his imperfections would rise to the surface for everyone to look upon.

As he walked around, Joey could hear the business people (aka the popular rich crowd with their heads up their own ass) whispering about him.

"Such a disgrace that blonde kid. I wonder what his parents think of him."

"Why did Mr. Kaiba invite him?"

"Stay away, he's bad news and he'll ruin our business if you so much as look him in the eyes."

"Shut up," grumbled Joey, but he was drowned out by the peoples mindless chatter. Everyone there was so superficial. Joey guessed it may have something to do with his outfit and his whole background, but why did everyone think he was unlucky?

In business no one's secrets are safe, not even his. Though he didn't mind, because what did he have if he didn't have their fear? They never gave him a chance to prove himself. Besides, he kind of liked the bad boy image he had going right now. Power couldn't be all bad right?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaiba asked some young woman, who looked to be around thirty-five with a stunning purple dress and diamonds, to dance with him. The woman blushed and took his hand as if she had won the jack pot. 'Such a player' he thought, 'Poor little lady getting led on by moneybags.'

Joey was growing really bored of this sad excuse of a party. 'Time to blow this joint,' he thought 'Its been two hours. I knew coming without anyone was a bad idea, and I need to get out of this damn dog collar. Sorry Mokuba.' He slipped out of the main door, glancing back quickly before he left, noticing Kaiba watching him as he brought the woman back to her place off the dance floor.

'What's his deal? Why is he looking at me?' He thought, blushing slightly, but he shook his head. 'Stop dreaming stupid, it's all in your head!' The rain had not let up and it battered Joey the moment he walked outside.

"Shit" he murmured. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get home in this weather. The wind had picked up since he went inside, if that was even possible. Well, he didn't want to go back inside looking like a washed up dog, so Joey decided to start walking home. He tried running only to get pushed back by the strong wind to where he started. Annoyed, Joey gathered all his strength and launched himself; the effort was fruitless as he tumbled backward into the building. The young blonde looked around and could no longer see the mansion front doors or the gates. He was screwed with a capital S.

He, somehow, got caught in one of those grape vine ladders you see in all those romantic movies played on Lifetime. The blonde looked up and could just barely make out lights in the distance. Being Joey, he began crawling up the building towards it. Maybe it could be somewhere he could hide until the storm died down, because he would not go to moneybags and ask him for a ride. Unheard of in his vocabulary!

Joey climbed over the balcony and was practically pushed into the opened window. Once in the room he slammed the windows shut and locked them. Now safely inside Joey looked around. No fucking way. It was Kaiba's bedroom! Joey smiled mischievously. Oh, what fun he could have with this… but first things first, he had to get of the damn suit. He began wandering around for a change of clothes that weren't so… blue, like his mood right now. He had just barely begun looking through the closet when he heard Kabia announce right outside the door that the guest bedrooms were open and everyone was welcome to stay on account of the flooding if they decided too.

"No wonder why he was staring at me when I left. He must've thought I was an idiot for trying to walk home from here. There goes the bad boy look and say hello to the new town basket case," Joey whispered to himself, as he jolted out of his thoughts when he heard voices outside the door. 'Crap, gotta hide!' He thought, wishing he could turn invisible at this exact moment. Joey leapt under the bed, praying to whoever was listening that Kaiba would come in and leave right away. The door swung open and revealed a shirtless Kaiba as he walked into his room. Kaiba closed the door behind him with his foot and went straight into the shower, not caring about the trail of clothing left behind. Once the bathroom door was closed, and Joey having made sure to be out of danger of being caught, he dashed out from under the bed.

Joey knew if he left the room someone might see him or worse believe the unthinkable, so he decided to start looking for a better place to hide. Kaiba's room was extremely bare and had little to no pieces of furniture. 'So much for hiding' Joey thought, laughing to himself. Joey finally decided to just sit in the closet and pretend to be invisible until the morning. Just in time, Joey got into place as Kaiba walked out followed by clouds of steam. Joey blushed at the sight of Kaiba in just a towel, with water dripping down his flawless skin. Kaiba was a little taller and a little more built than Joey, which pissed him off to no end. Joey's mind suddenly flickered back to the party and how he just wanted to corrupt Kaiba a little to see the man underneath that cold mask of his. Just prove to himself that Kaiba wasn't perfect, that he was normal, that he could be like everyone else. Without realizing it, Joey walked out of the closet leaned against the door just like before and smirked.

"'Sup moneybags," he said, wanting to sound smug and better then the great Seto Kaiba himself.

"What do you want Joey Wheeler?" asked Kaiba coolly, without even turning around to know who he was. He began sorting through his clothes, like having someone seek into your room is a daily thing. This pissed Joey off; he didn't even make Kaiba flinch a muscle. Without thinking, he raced up behind Kaiba and wrapped his arms around him, seeing if maybe this would work. Kaiba reacted involuntarily to the cold wet clothes Joey was wearing, but not in fear.

"You said that guests could stay so I'm staying," whispered Joey into Kaiba's ear.

"In the guest bedrooms mutt," growled Kaiba, shoving Joey off of him and continuing to shuffle through his pajamas. He still hadn't once looked at Joey. It pissed him off and all he could do was laugh.

"You would think a man your age would just sleep nude," he said without thinking, like normal. Kaiba turned around and looked Joey dead in the eyes, his hands loosely gripping the light blue towel.

"Do you want me to, puppy?" He asked slyly. Joey nearly fell over from the shock. He still hadn't recovered when Kaiba turned back around, laughing to himself.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Growled Joey, embarrassed to be caught off guard by the likes of some brat. Kaiba turned around again, staring down at Joey who was more than 6 inches shorter than him. 'Woah, when had our height changed so much?' Joey thought, staring up at Kabia and realizing now how much has altered since high school.

"You're so cute pup," he whispered, causing Joey to blush.

'Damn it Joey do not blush! He's only playing with you.' He thought as he shook his head, missing the smile Kaiba had on his face.

"No I'm not moneybags," Joey stumbled, rubbing his face with his right arm.

"Yes you are," remarked Kaiba, taking a couple of steps towards Joey. "I think its cute how you act all cocky and knowledgeable, when reality is you have no idea what you're getting into." He smirked, grabbing Joey's arm and pulling him closer. "Truth is you're curious, aren't you puppy?" Kaiba licked the outer-shell of Joey's ear and kissed his forehead, taking in the aroma of his sweet puppy.

"Get the hell off of me!" Yelled the younger teen, trying to push the brunette's chest to get away from him. However, Kaiba wasn't letting go of his iron grip on Joey's bicep.

"Don't shout" Kaiba commanded, as he brought Joey closer until they were face to face. "Someone might hear you," he whispered before leaning in and kissing Joey. Joey almost gagged on the sweet and bitter taste of the man. He was too shocked to react as Kaiba's tongue explored his mouth and played with his tongue. Seto pulled back, giving Joey a chance to breathe air in. "You look way too sexy in those skinny jeans pup, but I know a site that would be sexier," Seto whispered.

Joey's mind was racing trying to remember where he was, who he was with and if he got hit in the head before everything went crazy. 'Is this for real? Moneybags likes me or at least is lusting after me?' He thought as he brought his fingers to his lips, tapping against them, unknown to him seducing Kaiba with every little tap against those swollen red lips. In the back of Joey's mind, he knew he should stop Seto with all his might then say some cocky comment about the whole thing. That's how it was supposed to go.

However, Seto had other ideas when he grabbed Joey's blonde wet hair, forcing him to gasp and his hips lean forward into Seto, forgetting how to think for a moment. Seto wasted no time and went in for another one of those delicious and more intense kisses. Now the only thing Joey had on his mind was to try and up stage Seto and joined in on licking and biting. Suddenly, Joey could feel Seto start to remove his towel from around his hips leaving nothing to question.

'How far is he will to take this?' Joey thought frantically as their tongues danced and twirled. Seto pulled the blonde back from the kiss by his hair then forcefully pushed him down onto his knees with ease. He was now eye level with Seto's rock hard member. When Joey just stared at it, Seto pushed his head towards it, and finally everything clicked.

"No way!" He screamed, thrashing and clawing, trying to get out of this nightmare. "I'm not doing something so degrading! And we're not even together! We don't even like each other!"

"Do it or else!" Seto barked when Joey shook his head, and once again Seto only saw red as his body took control. He yanked on Joey's golden hair which in affect caused Joey to gasp his mouth open in a surprised fashion. Seto took the opportunity to shove his shaft in Joey's mouth without a warning. Involuntarily, Joey started gagging when the tip of Seto's member hit the back of his throat as his mouth was particularly fucked. He managed to pull away from Seto for the moment when Seto came. He collapsed on all fours, coughing his lungs out while giving an excited brunette a site of his perfect ass bent over.

"What's the matter?" Inquired Seto, "Cat got your tongue?" Joey looked up to see a cruel, teasing face on Seto's once cold and emotionless one. Normally Joey would say some snarky comment, but he was afraid Kaiba would take the opportunity to shove his member back into his mouth without a second thought. So instead, he wiped off his mouth, shaking his head.

"The little mutt can't take his treat? Is it too big for the doggie? Does he want his treat somewhere else?" At this, Seto grabbed Joey's hips, pulling him up so his legs were bent, his hands barely touching the floor, and began to grind into him like there was no tomorrow.

"How disappointing pup, I thought you would put up more of a fight. Ah, guess I was wrong." Kaiba picked Joey up with ease once again and threw him onto the bed. Joey started to piece together how the night was going to go if Kaiba kept going and if he didn't stop him now.

Kaiba climbed on top of him and started to kiss his lips slowly again. Joey could have struggled and run out of the room like a pre-teen school girl. He could have just hit him with a pillow and hide for the rest of his life. Or hit him in the balls and pray that the doors weren't locked.

There were a lot of things Joey could have done in those few moments.

But the truth was that Joey started to like the taste of his dragon.

/!/

Me: How was that? It's been awhile sooooo? Was it good, bad, terrible, or extremely wrong? You tell me please review I need some love please?

This is fangirl4ver signing out…I have no idea why I wrote this;P


End file.
